Baby, Let Me Serenade You
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: Ritsu proves, that he too knows a thing or two about romance! Read as he sang his heart out to reach the one he loves, and see how his serenade moves made Masamune speechless, Yokozawa proud, and the whole other characters of SIH follow his lead! Just some sweet fluff.


Baby let me Serenade You…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not on Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, nor One Direction songs, and certainly not the songs from the Carpenters and the one who composed the 'can't take my eyes off of you' song (I don't have time to search for who sang and composed it, I'm sorry)

Please note: I changed some of the words in One Direction's lyrics, I hope you don't mind, for the sake of my story.

* * *

"I won't do it! "

"You lost the bet, so that means, you have to do whatever the winner asks you to do. "

Ritsu blushed ten shades of red. "But Rio, of all the things you wanted me to do, why serenading someone? And not to mention serenading my first love? "

Rio snickered. "What? Aren't you happy that I'm pushing you to confess? You should've noticed it by now, but the year is almost up, why don't you just admit that you're in love with Takano san already? Everyone can see that the man is _so_ nuts about you. "

The brunette glared at his most loved yet hated cousin. "I told you – "

"And I heard that you spoke with Atsushi Oji sama the other day, as well as Rika sama, and that you fought hard, tooth and nail just for them to accept that dark haired rascal to be your husband, which by the way ended up in you being beaten badly to the core, but at the end of the day, both of your parents agreed with your twisted choices. "

Ritsu cringed at the thought, well, okay, he finally found the courage to tell his parents about his relationship with Takano san, his parents, especially his mother disagreed about the whole, gay fiasco, but he stood still and proud and fought for his happiness, it took punches, and whips and a trip to the emergency room to be able to convince his folks that he as seriously in love with that arrogant, demonic editor in chief of Emerald Department.

He was just waiting for the time to confess back, afterall, the year is almost up and he wanted everything to be prepared, he needs the proper setting for his confession afterall.

Besides, he's already done, done fighting this love war, deep down, he knew, the moment he met his first love again, that it was a lost battle, his heart was already conquered, he's just wasn't ready to succumb easily (who would, after being hurt that badly? ) that's why he kept fighting back and being defensive, and admittedly, he wanted to test Takano san's feelings for him, of how far will he go… how far will he go to keep him in his heart. An internal struggle, in which Takano san's love ended up being victorious.

Anyways, going back as to why he was massaging his head was this, after hearing that he was preparing everything for his 'confession', Rio volunteered to become his speaker to the family as well as his wedding planner, that's right, the speaker and the wedding planner, she made him a bet, that if the whole Onodera clan accepted Ritsu and Masamune's engagement, then he will have to do whatever the hell she wanted if she wins, but if she loses, then she will be his slave for the next two months.

Of course, making Rio his slave comes once in a blue moon, the temptation to knock her prideful cousin to the ground and take her down a few pegs was an exciting notion, so he agreed without hesitation, besides, knowing the Onodera family's conservative values, Ritsu was 99 percent sure that he will win.

Wrong!

The whole clan was shocked at the news at first, but then slowly, to Ritsu's surprise, and relief, they accepted his choice of a male lover, he was scared to death (he almost wet his pants, honestly ) while standing in front of the whole clan this week during their annual family gathering.

In other words, Rio won, _big time._

To add more colours to her victory, she managed to convince the whole family about her wedding plans for the new couple, the decoration, the scenery, the flowers, etc, and the family loved it.

Now that the biggest hurdle was resolved, he had to face another embarrassing situation.

Since Rio won, she asked him to _serenade_ Takano san the night before the older man's birthday. That's right, _serenade_ , not just serenade Takano san personally, but he has to be in live broadcast while doing the singing deed. Yay!

He is so doomed.

"Aw, come on! All you have to do is sing your heart out, then after the singing of the songs, just take out the box and propose to him! What could get wrong? "

"You're asking me to do this _live_ on tv! "

"And so? "

"And so? Don't you know how embarrassing this is? "

Rio looked at him with the same green gaze that he was throwing at her. "Then tell me this, was Takano san embarrassed while proclaiming his love to you? I already heard a lot of stories from Marukawa employees about how he does things for you out of love. What's wrong in returning the same favour, cousin? Aren't you that considerate? "

Ritsu gulped. He hated it when Rio corners him like this, it's like there's no way out and she will barricade him, then throw stones at him, stones of his own making and words.

And it irritated him.

"I didn't mean it that way. " He answered.

"I know, and I'm happy that you stopped hiding your relationship in the shadows and confronted Uncle and Auntie about it, it's not healthy and it's painful for Takano san too, just imagine the feeling of being the lover in the dark, where you can't even show your affections in public because you're scared of being found out. And the fact that you kept on hoping and risking your heart while you're not even sure if you're love will be returned, that must be… very devastating for him. "

"Hey, I was pained too! You cannot forget that it as he who sent mixed signals and – "

"True, but you have to know that Takano san took greater risks, and endured all of it, all for the sake of not losing you from his life… ever again. "

Ritsu bit his lip. She had a point, he didn't even consider his boss' feelings when he kept on pushing him away, he became defensive and put his guard up, yet he kept him close by…

Because he was still in denial.

But afterwards, meeting him again, feeling his love and being drowned on it, he realized where he belonged.

He belonged to Takano san and no one else's…

And he was willing to keep himself there…

No matter what happens…

And this time, he won't run away not anymore…

Rio smiled as she tapped his cousin's shoulder. "So what do you say? Shall we look for some songs? I know quite a lot. "

Ritsu chuckled. "Why are you so eager about this than me? Are you envious because I found my soulmate? The one who truly loves me for who I am? "

"Oh, shut up! You'll see, I'll find a lover soon. "

"You've been saying that for the past 6 years. "

"I swear to God if you tease me about love again, I seriously won't help you with this. "

* * *

"Can't take my eyes off of you… "

"Gah! That's too old! It wouldn't suit you! " Rio complained as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Is there any other romantic songs? "

Ritsu scrolled don the screen on the laptop and looked at some songs. "How about 'yesterday once more?' "

"Seriously? What century were you born? And 'yesterday once more' is too nostalgic! You're going to propose! _P-R-O-P-O-S-E_ , Ritsu nii, and then you're going to sing melancholic songs? Has a maggot eaten your brain?"

Ritsu sighed. "Look, I'm really not good with this one, you know I'm not a romantic person to begin with. "

"Yeah right, you're editing shoujo manga and you can't even think of any romantic ideas? How ironic. "

The brunette breathed in exasperation. "How about if I sing 'top of the world' will you be happy? "

"You're such an old soul! " Rio bantered as she whacked him with a pillow.

The green eyed man breathed, what's the deal with young women these days and their unusual PMS?

"Okay, if you don't like my choices, then can you suggest musicians for me then? "

Rio's eyes then sparkled. "Why don't you sing 'Way back into love? ' hmm… but on second thoughts, that will be too sappy… I know! Why don't you just sing some of One direction's songs? Their songs are romantic yet modern at the same time. You should've seen them sing and dance… sigh… they're all so gorgeous! "

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "You and your girlish fantasies, okay, what kind of songs do they sing? "

"Oh… oh, I know ! " Rio jumped excitedly as she started scrolling the laptop's screen. "How about you hear the song 'what makes you beautiful! ' It's one of their hits! "

Ritsu then took the headphones and clicked one of the songs from 1D.

And so, Ritsu had spent his entire day listening to One Direction songs…

* * *

Masamune looked at the empty seat beside him.

He lowered his eyelids, his subordinate had been gone for almost awhile now.

He would lie to himself if he will say the he didn't miss him, he truly did miss his brunette, Ritsu had always been the light and colour of his life, he would do anything to keep his subordinate chained to him forever.

But not even him could stop him when family duty calls.

Last week, Onodera filed for a one week vacation, Masamune wanted to ask for specifics, or at least a hint, his primary worry was that, Onodera might be introduced to some new brides, he is the son of an elite family afterall, but his cute subordinate assured him that this was not the case.

He wanted to stop him, but he knew Onodera too well, not even chains nor death will stop him from moving mountains, once he decides to do something, he'll do it no matter what.

But…

He couldn't help but feel worried, what if… what if Ritsu fell in love with one of those brides? Aside from the fact that they are rich, beautiful and well mannered, they can give Ritsu something that he could never give…

They can bear him a child… an heir… a successor. Something that Masamune wouldn't be able to provide no matter how hard he tries.

Just the thought made Masamune snap his pen into two, no, if he had to storm Ritsu's house and drag him back to him, he'll do it, even if he had to live a life of a criminal and a kidnapper and a vagabond for the rest of eternity, he'll do it…

As long as he can keep Ritsu with him…

As long as the brunette is with him, he can survive anything.

Losing Ritsu is like death… he experienced it once…

And he never wanted to go through that again.

"Ne… I wonder if Ricchan is doing well… " Kisa muttered as he flicked his pen on his chin. "It must be an emergency, him visiting his family all of a sudden. "

"Family always comes first. " Mino seconded as he smiled at their boss. "Right, Takano san? "

Takano just nodded grimly. "Yeah… "

"Probably his mom got sick again. " Hatori said as he looked at some of his papers.

Just as the Emerald team was about to continue working, some editors suddenly ran towards their department.

"You guys! You have to see this! It's Onodera san! " One of them screamed enthusiastically.

"Huh? What about Ricchan? " Kisa asked.

"Onodera san! He's on TV! " One of the female staff said excitedly. "Quick! Isaka san even brought a huge plasma tv in the hallway for the staff to watch! "

The members of the Emerald looked at each other.

"It seems that Onodera san will sing! " One of the editors said happily.

Not wasting any time, and wanting to hear and see his first love sing his heart out, Takano stood up and ran towards the hallway.

True enough, a lot of staff started to crowd on the huge tv.

And there he was…

Masamune sucked in his breath, Ritsu looked so handsome… no… he looked angelic and cute and dazzling in a white tux, it was December, almost Christmas eve… almost his birthday, and he was standing in the middle of a lightly snow covered elliptical stage, with soft, orange lights surrounding him and being showered across his body, making the brunette glow .

Round snow started to fall gently from the sky, making him look ethereal… just like a fallen angel…

Shit, just looking at him makes him want to run towards him and hug him and kiss him and keep him to himself.

"Whoa! Onodera kun looked so dashing! " He heard one of the male editors praise.

"Yeah, he's so handsome! " Another one followed.

"Oh… is he single? "

"Of course he's not. " Masamune whispered. _He's mine, so back off!_

If looks could kill, Masamune could've stabbed them all, he made a mental note that he will wring the necks of those editor's who commented on his Ritsu. The brunette is his, he will kill anyone (be it man or woman ) who dares to take his angel away from him.

Some female staff giggled in excitement when Ritsu took a mike and slung a guitar on his shoulders.

Heavens, guys with musical talents are a big turn on.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting your Christmas shows… " Ritsu spoke as he smiled gently. "But I wanted to take this opportunity… to sing… and voice my feelings to the one… who captured my heart…eversince I was young… "

Screams and giggles erupted in the hallway.

Masamune blinked. It's him, isn't it?

I mean, he's the only one who…

Ritsu then closed his eyes and he started to pluck the strings on his guitar.

 _Honey I, I wanna know  
What you think when you're alone  
Is it me ?  
Are you thinking of me?_

Ritsu then opened his eyes and his face suddenly went closeup _._ His green eyes sparkling under the orange light hovering above him _._

 _We've been together now for a while_  
 _I wanna know that when you smile_  
 _Is it me you're seeing?_  
 _Are you thinking of me? Oh, oh._

 _Honey what would you do, would you wanna stay_  
 _If I were to say…_

Ritsu then lowered his eyelids as he looked at the sky _._

 _I wanna be last, yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your_  
 _Let me be your last first kiss_  
 _I wanna be first, yeah_  
 _Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_  
 _And if you…_

 _Only knew…_  
 _I wanna be last, yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your last_  
 _Your last first kiss_

 _Baby tell me would it change?_  
 _I'm afraid you'll run away…_  
 _If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you_

 _Maybe I've just gotta wait_  
 _Maybe this is a mistake_  
 _I'm a fool yeah_  
 _Maybe I'm just a fool yeah (oh, oh)_

 _Honey what would you do, would you wanna stay_  
 _If I were to say_

 _I wanna be last, yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your_  
 _Let me be your last first kiss_  
 _I wanna be first, yeah_  
 _Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_  
 _And if you…_  
 _Only knew_  
 _I wanna be last yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your last_  
 _Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)_  
 _Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)_

 _Honey what would you do, would you wanna stay_  
 _If I were to say_

 _Your last first kiss_

 _I wanna be last, yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your_  
 _Let me be your last first kiss_  
 _I wanna be first, yeah_  
 _Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_  
 _And if you_  
 _Only knew_  
 _I wanna be last, yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your last_  
 _Your last first kiss_

 _I wanna be last, yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your last_  
 _Your last first kiss_

 _Ohhh_ …

 _I wanna be last, yeah_  
 _Baby let me be your last…_

Ritsu deep breathed as he raised his hand in the air, trying to catch a snowflake …

 _Your last first love…_

* * *

The women at Marukawa went crazy, who could've known that Ritsu can sing?

Masamune was… speechless. Oh God, he wanted to die of happiness right there and there.

It was him, no doubt.

Well, off course it's him! he's his first love, right?

If it weren't for his manly pride, he will scream his heart out like the rest of those bitches in Marukawa.

He felt for his heart on his chest. His heart was jumping in joy… no…it was… ecstatic… and it was beating erratically.

His heart was beating so fast, that he felt like his heart had gone insane. It was so ready to burst out of his chest. Shit, he needed to bring this heart to the mental hospital right now !

His Ritsu… his sweet Ritsu… just serenaded him! Not just in front of him… but in front of everyone…

In live TV!

But Ritsu wasn't done yet, he was still ready to offer another song, and he flashed another one of those charming smiles that Masamune felt his heart turn over.

Suddenly, an upbeat music filled the atmosphere, and Ritsu put his guitar don on the ground and went to hit the drums that were standing behind him.

 _Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

 _Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on_  
 _You can get, get anything that you want_  
 _Baby just shout it out, shout it out_  
 _Baby just shout it out, yeah_

 _And if you,_  
 _You want me too_  
 _Let's make a move_

 _Yeah, so tell me love if every time we_

 _To-o-uch_  
 _You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _If you don't wanna take it slow_  
 _And you just wanna take me home_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And let me kiss you…_

" _I'll let you kiss me all the time, idiot… "_ Masamune thought cheekily as he watched his first love enjoy himself. Oh God, he wanted to kiss him right now…

 _Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need_  
 _Looking so good from your head to your feet_  
 _Come on come over here, over here_  
 _Come on come over here, yeah_

 _Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my family_  
 _Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_  
 _Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_  
 _Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

Masamune wanted to giggle right now, his whole body is now filled with girlish shrieks and giggles that he wanted to scream in the air.

 _And if you,_  
 _You want me too_  
 _Let's make a move_

 _Yeah, so tell me love if every time we_

 _To-o-uch_  
 _You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)_  
 _And you just wanna take me home_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And let me kiss you_

 _C'mon_  
 _Na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _Yeah, so tell me, love, if every time we_

 _To-o-uch_  
 _You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _If you don't wanna take it slow_  
 _And you just wanna take me home_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Every time we to-o-uch_  
 _You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _If you don't wanna take it slow_  
 _And you just wanna take me home_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And let me kiss you…_

* * *

This time, guys and girls and secretly gays hooted, some even fainted…

"Wow… I wish it was me… " Masamune heard Kisa sigh romantically.

"Go to hell… " Masamune shot back in jealousy.

Kisa looked at his boss in shock. "What did you say, Takano san? "

"Nothing… " Masamune replied as he continued to watch his first love. Seriously, if Ritsu sings to him like this everyday, he will fall in love with him more and more that the word 'till death do us part' will no longer apply, no slash that, it will be changed to 'not even death will separate our souls…' nice right?

Ritsu then stood up from his drums, then took his guitar, slung it on his shoulder again, then shook his hair lightly…

 _Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there  
I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere  
I'm watching you from the stage, yeah  
Your smile is on every face now  
But every time you wake up  
You're hearing me say_

 _Goodbye._

 _Baby, you don't have to worry_  
 _I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_  
 _Lately, I've been going crazy_  
 _So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

 _I've never been so into somebody before_  
 _And every time we both touch I only want more_  
 _So tell me nothing's gonna change yeah_  
 _And you won't ever walk away, yeah_  
 _Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say_

 _Goodbye._

 _Baby, you don't have to worry_  
 _I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_  
 _Lately, I've been going crazy_  
 _So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

 _Right back for you_  
 _Right back for you_  
 _Right back for you_

Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back  
Yeah, I am coming back

 _For you_

 _Baby, you don't have to worry_  
 _I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, for you_  
 _Lately, I've been going crazy_  
 _So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

 _Right back for you, right back_  
 _Right back for you, right back_  
 _Right back for you, right back_  
 _Right back for you._

 _Lately, I've been going crazy_  
 _So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

This time, Masamune's eyes went glassy.

He sang it… Ritsu already made a vow, he will always come back to him, he will always return to him…

When Ritsu left him 10 years ago, he tried to forget him, tried all his might, but it never worked, deep down, he knew he was still waiting for him, waiting for him to return to him…

And when he did, he vowed to never let him go again…

But that song… that song, it was an assurance… it made his wary heart feel at ease, that he will always return to him no matter what happens…

And that was just… so… so… romantic…

The staff at Marukawa suddenly gasped.

Masamune's attention then went back to the screen again, and his eyes widened.

His first love was kneeling on the cold ground, with flurries of snow sitting gently on his head, he was smiling and on his left hand sat a small box, with a simple diamond ring on it.

"I know I have been such an inconsiderate little Prince… " Ritsu started as he blushed, obviously embarrassed with his words. "And I kept on denying your love… and running away… but not this time… this time… I'm sure about my feelings… this time… I wanted to be with you… I love you with all my heart… and with all my soul… " He breathed as he looked at the screen as if he was looking directly at his hazel eyes. "Masamune Takano, will you be my husband… forever and for eternity? "

Masamune gaped at the screen, he was… seriously…shocked… and surprised.

Okay, he had dreamt this so many times… his Ritsu confessing his love for him, but….never would he imagined that this day will come…once in a while, he thought it was an impossibility to imagine.

He didn't know what to say, for the first time in his life, he was taken by a huge storm of surprise.

The staff around him looked at him expectantly, some girls are even in the throes of moe.

Ritsu breathed. "If you still want me… and still love me, despite all my flaws and unappealing attitude, then I'll be waiting for you at the clock tower at the central plaza…I hope you really do come Masamune… please do…I love you… " He added as the screen suddenly flashed a white spark then it went blank. Seconds after, the regular shows resumed.

Masamune is still in shock. His mind still couldn't register the romantic facts, his mind was trying to drink all the romantic information that Ritsu just fed him. Was he hallucinating or –

A tap on the shoulder suddenly interrupted him, and he saw his friend, Yokozawa smiling at him.

"Go, Masamune… " He said as he snickered. "You don't want your future husband to get a cold for waiting so long in the snow , don't you? Besides, haven't you been waiting for this moment for a long time? "

That's it… he couldn't stop it anymore…

Tears of joy suddenly slipped from his eyes to his cheeks. A lot of employees congratulated him and teased him, but he didn't give a shit even if he cried waterfalls in front of them. He was happy… very very happy.

And it all started because of this idiotic subordinate of his.

"That idiot… " He hiccupped as he smiled. "I'm going to drown him with my love the moment I see him! "

* * *

Ritsu fidgeted as he waited in the clock tower, luckily, none of the people were walking around here, Rio reserved that spot solely for him, so he could wait in peace.

His heart suddenly palpitated when he heard hurried footsteps coming through his way.

Slowly, he turned around.

And sure enough… there he was… standing proudly and panting like crazy… puffs of white breath surrounding him like a cloud of mist.

"Ritsu… " Masamune uttered as he looked at him in the eye.

Ritsu blushed as he looked away, the look on Takano san's eyes were too intense, it drove him crazy. "I… I was serious about my… my proposal… and my songs…you know … "

Masamune smiled as he slowly walked towards his first love.

But for some reason, Ritsu stepped back, he felt shy all of a sudden…

But Masamune was able to catch his wrist then pulled him closer to him.

"Ritsu… I love you… " He said as he hugged him tighter and kissed his hair. "Never in my wildest dreams that you will serenade me just to proclaim your love and to propose to me… I love you… so damn much… "

"I… it was Rio's suggestion! " Ritsu babbled as he hugged his lover in return.

"But you agreed with it… "

Ritsu then released himself a bit and looked at his lover's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I had been gone for so long… I… I…I'm tired of hiding you… tired of hiding our relationship… about us… about you being my shadow lover… that I spoke to my parents… it… it wasn't easy… I had to work hard to gain their approval, but I managed to make them accept you. And… I wanted you… to be welcome in my family… "

Masamune widened his eyes…

Ritsu smiled. "Don't worry, they all wanted to meet you… I made sure of that… "

Happiness started to erupt in Masamune's chest as he hugged Ritsu closer to him.

"Oh Ritsu… I'm so happy… " He said as he kissed his brunette's lips. "This is the happiest day of my life… you serenading me… you proposing to me…and you… making your family accept me… I couldn't ask for more… "

"Wait… " Ritsu said as he wriggled his way out of his lover's embrace. "I just proposed to you on TV! I haven't proposed to you in person! "

Masamune smirked. "You already know my answer, idiot. "

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Still… I want to! "

"Go ahead then. "

Ritsu then kneeled on one knee on the snowy ground and looked at his lover as best and calmly as he could.

"Masamune Takano, I have loved you – "

"Why don't you go to the part of 'will you marry me' ? " Masamune said, cutting him off.

"You're so impatient! "

"You made me wait for too long. "

Ritsu sighed. "Alright, Masamune, will you marry me? "

"Yes! A million times, yes! " Masamune replied like a girl who was madly in love before he took Ritsu in his arms and kissed his lover on his forehead, on his lips, on his nose, on his cheeks, and any skin that his lips would land to.

"Hey… stop it! " Ritsu said as he laughed.

"I couldn't help it, did you know I wanted to kiss you and hug you so bad the moment I saw you sing in tv? And not only that… when I felt that those songs are for me… I wanted so bad to rush to you and take you for myself… "

Ritsu blushed. "I… I just… "

"I know… " Masamune smiled as he gave one last kiss to Ritsu's forehead. "And I love you too… forever… and always… Ritsu… "

Ritsu smiled. "As I have loved you… Masamune… "

And then they kissed again. Not minding the snowflakes enveloping their bodies.

* * *

"Can't take my eyes off of you… "

Kisa raised an eyebrow as he saw his lover, Kou Yukina holding a mike the moment he went back home

"What are you… "

"I'm going to serenade you too… Kisa san! " Yukina replied as he inked at him. "That way, I can make you love me even more! "

Kisa laughed at his lover's antics, afterwards, he then went to the couch, took a mike, and smiled.

"Why don't we sing together? That way, we'll fall for each other even more. "

Yukina's eyes sparkled. "As you wish, Kisa san! "

* * *

"Every shalalalalala every – "

"Your voice sucks. " Hatori commented as he opened the newspaper.

Yoshino pouted. "Mou, Tori, why can't you lie at least once? I'm trying to serenade you! "

"Lovers are always honest with each other, I'm just being honest with you and that your voice really do suck. "

Yoshino grumbled as he threw the mike on the floor. "You're right, but still… it must be nice to serenade someone… you love… "

Hatori smiled as he pulled his lover closer.

"Yoshino, you don't need to serenade me just to make me fall for you… " Hatori said as he kissed Yoshino's cheeks. "I've already fallen for you, and I still love you… despite all of your flaws... "

Yoshino blushed. "You're insane… "

"I am… I am afterall, a man who is insanely in love with you… "

* * *

"Can you please tell me why did you just pulled me to the karaoke bar all of a sudden? " Yokozawa grunted as he glared at his lover of 3 years, Kirishima Zen.

"Come on, Yokozawa! Aren't you envious of Takano? Everyone in the office were dying of jealousy eversince he was serenaded by Onodera on live TV. I, for one wanted to join the serenading club, so in order for me to lessen the envy vibes, I decided to go here and serenade you. "

Yokozawa looked away, blushing. "You don't have too. I'm not a sapling like Masamune. "

"Still, I want to convey my love through music. " Kirishima replied as he scrolled the screen for some songs. "How about 'top of the world'?"

"Just make sure you have a singing voice. " Yokozawa teased as he sat on the couch.

"Of course I have! My voice is even more beautiful than Onodera! "

"Delusional. " Yokozawa smirked as he watched his lover sing. He had to admit though, Zen's voice is really much more beautiful than Onodera…

Heh, nothing wrong with being biased once in a while, ne?

* * *

"Maybe I should serenade someone too. " Rio said as she watched his cousin and his new husband being showered with white flowers.

An chuckled as she looked at Rio. "Like what Ricchan did? "

"Yeah, I have a singing voice too, so that shouldn't be a problem. " She said as her eyes wandered off, and saw a cute guy with short black hair and brown eyes with youthful features. "Hey, what's his name? " She asked as she pointed a young man wearing a black suit and brown tie.

An followed her friend's eyes and sure enough, she saw a cute guy standing alongside Yokozawa, the bestfriend of the husband of her ex fiancée.

"I heard his name is Masakazu Henmi, he works at the sales department in Marukawa. " An replied.

Rio smiled. "He's cute. "

An laughed. "Why don't you try serenading him? "

Rio smirked. "How about serenading him with the song 'Kiss you' by One Direction? "

An laughed so hard that her stomach almost burst.

* * *

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
